brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Agent Jack Fury
Agent Jack Fury is a minifigure released in 2014, as a hero in the Ultra Agents theme. Description Original Agent Fury has wavy black hair, using the same mould as Anakin Skywalker in his The Clone Wars variant and Lloyd Garmadon's, among others. His face has a dotted beard beneath his stern expression, black eyebrows and his right eyebrow cut through. He has two expressions, one depicting an smiling, determined look, and the other has an scowl. His torso and arms are white, yellow hands and has black legs and hips. Printed on his torso is a grey bullet-proof vest, featuring the Ultra Agents logo in the middle, belts on the top and several blue lines across it. On his hips a belt is printed. His legs have grey kneepads and a silver belt. His accessories include a shield with several details on it, such as the Ultra Agents logo and blue lines, he also carries a white Stud Shooter. Ultra Armor A new variant for Jack Fury was introduced in 2015. It features the exact same white torso printing featured in his original variant. However, his black legs have been modified, adding blue details to the belt and the kneepads, being the same printing as used in the legs of Caila Phoenix's 2015 variant. His face has been also slightly modified, depicting a similar stern, smiling expression from his original variant, however, it does not have his second expression, due to the helmet that shows part of the back of his head. His wavy hair is replaced by the Elite Helmet, which has a circular form, colored in white and has a transparent blue visor in the face. His chestplate is the Elite Armor, which is transparent blue and is the same mould as the one used in Galaxy Trooper's. It features some grey and silver printings and features the Ultra Agents logo once again. Background Ultra Agents App Agent Jack Fury first appeared at the Ultra Agents App, in [[Mission 2: Tremor Track Infiltration|'Mission 2: Tremor Track Infiltration']], at the district of Astoria, where he fought against Tremor, who was in a rampage in the streets and a mall, heading to the Astor City Museum in order to steal a secret chip with information about many secrets of the Ultra Agents. This plan failed and Tremor was stopped and imprisoned by Jack and the player agent. Time later, in Mission 5: Hurricane Heist, he was on duty, inside of the Astor City Bank along with Caila Phoenix and the player agent, protecting the latest cargo of money entering to the bank. At the time the money was entering the bank, a vortex was found in the sky, followed by Psyclone's arrival. The super villain tried to steal all the money from the bank, using his mech, however, Jack opened a safe box, sending several gold ingots to the mech, damaging it. After that, Psyclone tried to escape in the air, but he was imprisoned while trying to do so. Later that day, Jack was being cheered by the citizens, along with his fellow Ultra Agents. The AntiMatter Missions His role importance was heavily decreased in the first part of Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions, as he barely appeared only at Mission 5: AntiMatter Strikes, when he arrived at the battle in Coleport, along with Max Burns, who apparently they became Elite Agents. Both using the Ultra Armor, they defeated many super villains, such as Drillex, Terabyte and Tremor. He was later seen holding Invizable, along with his fellow Ultra Agents and all the captured super villains, after Solomon Blaze's sacrifice. LEGO.com Description Notes *His surname is shared with Nick Fury and Rex Fury. *His hairpiece is the same mould as Anakin Skywalker's, but in black, like Prince Eric's. *He wears a helmet and an armor in 70169 Agent Stealth Patrol as he appears on the boxart of every 2015 Ultra Agents sets along with AntiMatter. * In his original variant he has an eyebrow cut through in his scowling expression, oddly, his smiling expression does not. However, this was added in his 2015 variant. * He is voiced by Curtis Arnott in the Ultra Agents media. * Morgan Lux's torso has the same printing as Jack's original variant. Quotes Gallery of Variants Minifigure Appearances Sets *70161 Tremor Track Infiltration *70164 Hurricane Heist *70169 Agent Stealth Patrol *70173 Ultra Agents Ocean HQ App Appearances * Ultra Agents App ** Mission 2: Tremor Track Infiltration ** Mission 5: Hurricane Heist * Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions ** Mission 5: Antimatter Strikes Gallery Ultra Armor.png|Jack Fury wearing the Ultra Armor along with Max Burns. Category:Ultra Agents Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014